Dactyl JT: Hero Force!
Plot. Frieza trys to conquer the universe but while doing so he rips a hole in th fabric of space and time causing dactyl to go to JT's universe but frieza get's sucked into the portal to while JT is Fighting TJ, and then frieza and TJ team up to conquer both worlds. Story. You'll never get away with this Frieza! says Dactyl as heatblast. "Indeed but I have". says Frieza while pointing at a giant rip in the space time continuum. "MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!!" In JT's world: "Ahhh that is one good taco!!!" says JT. "Prepare to die JT!" Says TJ. NUHUH!! says JT. Not until I eats mah Taco" Then JT touches the OVC and says fireball while burping so it sounds kinda like, "FIREBILL!!" Then he transforms into Firebill. "Who is this guy?" says JT. Then he lava kicks TJ in the face. "MIDEVIL!!!" says TJ. Then he transforms into Midevil (who is really painmail). Then another portal rips open and dactyl flies face first into JT's Taco. "POLICE, POLICE, TACO THIEF, TACO THIEF!!!!!!!!!" Screams JT. " GET OUT MAH TACO YOU TACO THIEF!!!" Then JT spews lava on Dactyl. 'OW!!" says Dactyl. "What did you do that for!!?!!???!!!" says Dactyl. Then both of the trixes time out. "It's like our trixes are synced," they both say. The hero's are back at JT's house and they are litsening to ain't nobody got time for that 10 hour version while doing the harlem shake. BEEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBBEEBBEBEEBEBBEBEEBEEBEBEE!! "A message from Magister Tennyson!!' Says Dactyl. "Dactyl where are you?" Says Magister. "I am in an alternate dimension," says Dactyl. "See here's my alternate me." "I see, well Frieza has teamed up with someone else in that dimension," says Magister Tennyson. "Hey," says JT, You'r talking about TJ!! *black screen* "Together we shall rule both universes," says TJ. "Yes and we shall destroy our foes also," says Frieza. *black screen again* JT and Dactyl are standing on the side walk. "Hello," TJ and Frieza together. "Yeah how nice to EAT YOU! BITE SIZE!!" says JT. Then JT transforms into bite size and tries to eat Frieza's face off. Then TJ transforms into Ignition. "You shall die Dactyl,'' says TJ. "Nuhuh," says Dactyl while choosing Bloxx "You are going to die." Then he transforms into dactylmummy 'Oh man" says Dactyl. "Well it'll have to do,"says Dactyl. Then Dactyl wrapped his bandages around TJ, but TJ put Dactyl's bandages on fire. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWWOW!!!!" Screams Dactyl. 'MAH FACE MAH FACE MMMMMAAAAAHHHHHH FAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Screams Frieza. "MOOOHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHA(cough, cough,cough) does anybody have a lozenge?" says JT. "Here you go," says Dactyl while tossing it to JT. "Thanks," says JT. But then TJ and Frieza take advantage of it and strike. "There is no way foor you to get out of this sitch," says TJ. "Maybe not me but Alien X can!" Says Dactyl. Then Dactyl turns into Alien X. "Motion carried," says Alien X. "NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Say both of the antigonists. Then Dactyl turns back to normal. "YEAH!" Maybe we should be a team," say both of our hero's. Category:Movies